The subject matter disclosed herein relates climate control systems. More specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates energy recovery and humidity control in climate control systems.
In some climate control systems, for example, chilled beam cooling systems or arenas used for multiple purposes including ice sports, humidity of the space served by the system may exceed acceptable limits under certain conditions, such as when the space occupancy is higher than expected. The increased humidity may result in undesired condensation in the space if air supplied to the space cannot be sufficiently dehumidified.
Such systems may include an energy-recovery system, such as a thermal wheel, to recover energy from return air and apply that energy to fresh air drawn into the system. The thermal wheel turns at a relatively high speed, for example, about 45 revolutions per minute, to optimize energy transfer. Return air is passed through the wheel, transferring energy to the wheel. As the wheel rotates, this energy is then transferred to an incoming fresh air stream to cool the fresh air.
Further, to control humidity, the climate control system may include a separate humidity control system such as a desiccant system arranged in series with the thermal wheel. The desiccant system is used to remove humidity from the incoming fresh air. A precool coil cools the incoming fresh air which results in condensation on a slowly rotating, for example, at about 4 rotations per hour, desiccant wheel. The return air is heated by a reactivation heat source. As the heated return air is passed through the rotating wheel, condensation is removed from the wheel in the form of vapor.